Gundam Seed OMNI
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: This story takes place before and during Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Focus on the point of view the OMNI Enforcers AF Branch. Update: I added some omakes into each chapter.
1. Phase 1: Declaration of War

**Gundam Seed OMNI**

Phase 1: Declaration of War

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

George Glenn was greeted by many coordinators over his achievements, while many naturals nearby shows envy toward them. Baron Cancer dressed as a civilian blends into the crowd and keep a good eye on the first Coordinator. Once he got close enough Cancer draws out his pistol and shots George Glenn straight towards the heart. Nearby Djibril watch the whole thing before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

 _The assassination of George Glenn is the first step to escalate tension between the naturals and coordinators. Since then lies have been fed to the new generation and hatred between the two increased even further when the PLANTs created what they call the ultimate weapon, a mobile suit..._

 _\- Damien Scirocco file log_

* * *

Damien Scirocco stands before the military council to give his report on the mobile suit he observe.

"So, Scirocco. What can you tell us about these ultimate weapons? The people have continue to demand that the government launch an attack to the PLANTs, but we must be smart about this.", Admiral Halberton said.

"I was in the PLANTs to witness the test run of their so-called ultimate weapon, known as the mobile suit. They are large humanoid combat vehicles and you could say giant robot version an army man. So far they have developed to models."

"The **ZGMT-01 Proto GINN** is the father of all mobile suits as it is the first to be made. After watching its performance they can move in a similar manner as we human can do, but in a larger scale of course. Since this is a prototype it lacks any weaponry, thus serve as workers and training units."

"The **ZGMF-1017 GINN** is the first combat mobile suit made by the PLANTs. It possess better armor, speed, and maneuverability than its predecessor. However the armor makes it heavy and thus somewhat vulnerable to Earth's gravity, in other words these models are meant for space combat. Thus far it is armed with a **MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun** capable to piercing any armor on any vehicles we have and a **MA-M3 Heavy Sword** for close combat purpose. That is all."

"This is troubling. What are the chances we have?", Gerard Garcia asks.

"By my estimation it takes five **TS-MA2 Moebius** units and one **Drake-Class** escort ship just to take down one. To make matters worse the PLANTs have funded ZAFT a total of at least one thousand GINNs with more on that way.", Scirocco reports.

"That's enough to wipe out our entire space fleet.", Halberton said grimly. "Our only hope is for the UN to deal with the situation peacefully. Which is why we shall provide additional security to the lunar city of Copernicus. Scirocco in any case there is a war we will need weapons to fight back."

"I will do my best.", Scirocco answers with a salute.

* * *

A shuttle from Earth lands to the spaceport in Copernicus City. The passengers quickly depart from the shuttle and among the passenger is Baron Cancer. He smirks before calling for a taxi.

* * *

At the port of the city several **Nelson-Class** ships land and deploy soldiers to provide extra security to the area. Among them are two high ranking members of the EA.

"Well, brother looks like this is the day.", Alfred Sutherland said. "This may be our only chance for peace with the PLANTs."

"Yes, a special day indeed.", William Sutherland responds.

* * *

Baron enters his hotel room and picks up his phone. "Executive Djibril, I'm in the city, but it would seem that the EA have added additional security to the conference center. It'll be difficult to be in with the bombs.", Baron reports.

"Do not worry. I already have a man on the inside to handle your entrance.", Djibril answers.

"What of Siegel Clyne?", Baron asks.

"His ride will meet an unfortunate engine failure.", Djibril reveals.

"Very good, sir. Remember our deal.", Baron reminds.

"Of course, you do your job well and you'll find your place in GOD.", Djibril said. Baron ends the call with an evil smile.

* * *

 _In the PLANTs..._

Siegel Clyne walks to his shuttle with his daughter Lacus Clyne. "Be very careful, my child. The people of Earth, tends to get over aggressive with us coordinators."

Siegel look ahead and sees the Zala family waiting for them.

"I wish you luck in the attempt at peace.", Patrick Zala said shaking Siegel's hand.

Unknown to anyone GOD agents disguised as engineers working on the shuttle have secretly sabotaged the engine making the shuttle inoperable.

* * *

William Sutherland takes charge in guarding the eastern entrance of the conference building having everyone checked out for safety measures. He then sees Baron Cancer next in line. With no one looking William quickly switch off the detectors and checks Baron's id card. After giving him the all clear Baron walk past security with no trouble. William then turn the detectors back on.

* * *

 _Inside the conference center..._

"So ZAFT have created a weapon known as a mobile suit..."

"Good grief. Then the only advantage the OMNI enforcers have is their superior numbers."

The secretary-general hammers the desk to silence the room.

"Peace, assembly members. Until, Siegel Clyne arrives, we shall discuss a bigger problem. Recently several branches of an extreme terrorist organization Blue Cosmos has been wiped out. Not only that the surviving branches have strangely been well organized with better resources, some even speculate that they even have their own mobile suits."

"It's possible that the ones who attacked the branches is that independent faction of the EA..."

"White Hope? Yes, it's possible. They were formed to keep the peace."

"I would guess that ZAFT in responsible."

"They do have the psychological need to prove their superiority and have a motive."

"I think you have a psychological need to involve ZAFT in this.", Minister Allen of the USA scolds.

"Well, you certainly have their backs, Minister Allen."

"Listen. We're still talking about possibilities. As the Secretary-General said before that band of hooligans have suddenly become more resourceful and are now well organized, while the ones destroyed were the least successful of the group.", Minister Allen address. "There have been rumors of a bigger powerful organization using Blue Cosmos as a front in order to hide in the shadows. It's possible that they are aiding the extremists to make them a serious threat so they could remain in hiding."

After a brief pause everyone laughs.

"If that organization is so powerful why would they hide?"

"That's the last thing I would think they would do."

"Maybe you're ready for retirement, Minister Allen."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, one hour ago..._

Baron Cancer quickly disguise himself as a janitor inside the bathroom. He puts a bag filled with heavy explosives and another bag armed with guns into the cart and start doing his job by setting them in critical areas.

He eventually reach to the last area, the furnace room. Several workers see him and got confused.

"A janitor? There's no schedule for cleaning.", one of the worker said in confusion, right before Baron pulls out an assault rifle and fire.

Several other workers walk out to see what's going on only to be met with a rain of bullets.

The head worker draws his pistol and aims at Baron's head, but Baron grabs his arm and breaks it before slitting the his throat. He then set the last of the explosives by the gas pipes. He then hears a noise and points his gun at the last surviving worker, but instead of killing him...

"Go, ahead and warn them.", Baron suggests which the worker complies. "It's too late, anyway."

Baron then makes his escape.

* * *

 _Back in the meeting..._

"Hold on there. Minister Allen's opinion sounds logical.", the Secretary-General said.

"Your honor!"

"The rumors of this mysterious organization started after George Glenn's return from Jupiter. Then before Blue Cosmos was even formed, Glenn was assassinated right before he could announce the world his discovery over why Coordinators are created. I say this is too big to consider a coincidence.", the Secretary-General said. "There is a high change this upcoming war is staged. If that is the case we must form an alliance with ZAFT and hunt down this organization. We have stand in the sidelines, while our soldiers fight. Now is the time for the people to stand up and fight the extremists."

The speech shocks most of the members, while Allen smiles as they are finally getting somewhere.

Just then the work that Baron spared barges in. "We have an emergency!"

"What is it? Is Siegel Clyne here?", the Secretary-General asks.

"Fool! We're in the middle of a meeting!"

"Th-this is more important! I-Intruder...", before the worker could finish the entire building explode.

Minister Allen watch in shock as the explosive wave engulfs him and the others.

* * *

 _Outside the building..._

"Well so far so good.", Alfred said to himself finishing his security patrol. As he wipes sweat off his head, he stops and sees Baron Cancer running. Alfred then shrugs believing that the man forgot something in his hotel or something like that.

He sees a little coordinator girl trip dropping her money to buy ice cream. Alfred walk over picking up the girl's money and returns them to her as he helps her up. Suddenly the conference center explode. Alfred quickly shields the girl with his body as debris flies all over the place. The civilian screams and panics in terror while the EA tries to get the situation under control.

Halbertron orders any remaining men to check the destroyed conference center and search for survivors.

"I better get you to your mom.", Alfred said picking up the terrified girl.

* * *

Halberton meets up with the other high ranking members of the EA.

"The men have checked the wreckage, but unfortunately no one survived.", Halbertron reports. "It is also confirmed that the entire building was bombed."

Alfred then remembers something. He saw Baron Cancer running moments for the building exploded. 'Could he be the one?', he though in question.

Just then a soldier enters the building and hands Halbertron a message. Halberton did not like the message at all.

"Is it from the Senators? What did it say?", Alfred asks.

"It said here that due to the absence of Siegel Clyne, the is suspected that the attack was stage by the PLANTs. The EA government have issue a declaration of war against the PLANTs with no chance to peace."

The was grim news to many, while William Sutherland walks away with a satisfied smile. He then pulls out his phone. "Everything is going as planned, soon the EA will by under our control."

* * *

 **Please Review...**

* * *

 **SEED Omake... Haro!**

In his office Djibril was doing his paper work when suddenly Shinn kicks down the door in frustration.

"It wasn't locked!", Djibril said signing another paper.

"Cut the crap! Why are you in this prequel anyway?", Shinn shouts in frustration.

"You really do have anger issues.", Djibril calmly said.

"Why are so calm?!"

"The author states that he doesn't want me be to act like another Muruta Azreal and have me play a bigger and important role in the series. He also dislikes how the Atlantic Federation is being used as if they are being treated as unorganized, incompetent fools."

Somewhere in a galaxy far far away...

A familiar white armored man sneezes.

"Wait the author is making the Atlantic Federation a force to be reckoned with?"

"Of course, most of the guys you killed in the canon storyline are guys who doesn't even have minute of military training, which is probably why you lost easily to Athrun. What's more pathetic is that you phased out of being the main character after the first half of Destiny and that some people say you and your Destiny Gundam sucks."

Shinn feels like he got shot in the chest and then collapse to the ground.

"Enjoy the next chapter...", Djibril said sipping his tea, while designing two beam sabers clashing.


	2. Phase 2: Fall of Patriotism

**Gundam Seed OMNI**

Phase 2: Fall of Patriotism

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

A large Earth Alliance Fleet launch an all-out attack on ZAFT after a vote. Although ZAFT overpower their **TS-MA2 Moebius** mobile armor their large numbers make up for it.

In one of the **_Agamemnon_ -class**, the _Menelaos_ , commanded by Admiral Halberton watches from the distance.

"I must say after what happened in Copernicus I'm surprised so many enlisted in the military.", on of the ship crew comments.

"Don't give them too much credit. With Blue Cosmos in command of the government they'll let anyone who hates coordinators enter the military. If you ask me it's more like a death sentence to me.", Halberton grumbles in frustration.

True to his word a squad of ten Moebius units piloted by Blue Cosmos fanatics open fire on a GINN, but the GINN easily avoid their shots and easily guns down the ten units as the pilots were unable to dodge the shots.

Elsewhere three Moebius units piloted by True EA soldiers all attack a lone GINN. The center Moebius attack the GINN head on, while the other two split up to flank it. The GINN avoid the linear shots from the Moebius and successfully lands on top of it, but before it could finish it off the Moebius on the left fires a missile to the GINN knocking it off, while the Moebius on the right finishes it off with a linear shot to the cockpit.

"Sir, the path is clear.", Halberton's radar op reports.

"Have the nuclear strike team launch and attack the ZAFT space fortress. Without it ZAFT will lose their morales and have no choice, but to surrender.", Halberton orders. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Sir, three of the nuke units have broken rank!"

"What?! Where are they heading?!", Halberton demands.

"They went past the fortress. The only things there are..."

"... The PLANTs.", Halberton said with a horrified look. "Recall the nuke team and order any available units to shoot down the extremists!"

* * *

 _Near the PLANT..._

Baron Cancer piloting the lead Moebius unit slowly approach Junius Seven.

"Remember the plan, we must nuke at least one of the colonies. If we succeed the coordinators will hunger for blood of Naturals."

Suddenly one of the Nuke Moebius was destroyed. Cancer looks up and sees several chasing after him.

"Damn, they must have seen us. Get them off my back, I'll do the rest."

The remaining wingman turns and fires the nuke at the approaching forces. The ZAFT pilots was caught by surprised by this act they were unable to react in time then the nuke hits one of the GINNs creating a massive explosion wiping out the approaching forces, but the lead GINN was able to avoid the blast and shoot down the weaponless Moebius, before chasing after Cancer. The pilot of this unit was none other than Patrick Zala.

"I won't you nuke Junius Seven!", Patrick declares firing on the fleeing Moebius. Unlike many Blue Cosmos members Baron Cancer is an extremely skilled pilot avoiding the GINN's bullet. Finding himself in range Baron fires the nuke straight towards Junius Seven. In horror Patrick tries to shoot down the nuke, but fails as he is out of ammunition. The nuke then collides with the colony destroying it.

Cancer smiles in satisfaction on what he just achieved knowing very well that Djibril's superior will give him a place in GOD. What he fails to realize is that he must deal with an angry Patrick Zala first. Patrick flies towards the Moebius in blind rage. The GINN grabs the Moebius and attempts to crush it with it's bare hands. Cancer retaliates by firing vulcan guns in close range.

Normally the vulcan gun is not powerful enough to damage the GINN's armor, but at close range the bullets successfully pierce though the armor straight towards the cockpit grievously injuring Patrick, but Patrick uses the last of his strength to have the GINN crush the cockpit. Cancer screams as the GINN raise it's fist and punches the cockpit crushing Cancer's body, killing him. Patrick eventually succumbs to his injury and dies as well. Known only to the two this was known as the "Duel of the Junius."

Due to the unexpected events the Alliance Fleet were force to retreat knowing that ZAFT is now out for blood. As both sides return to their base a GOD ship disguised as a Junk Guild ship picks up Cancer's Moebius along with Zala's GINN still holding on to it.

* * *

 _A week after the Bloody Valentine incident..._

In the secret facility of Mendel. Djibril watches the surgeons working on the corpse of Baron Cancer and Patrick Zala. Next to him was a shady individual.

"Is it wise to take the coordinator in? He could be a threat to us.", Djibril asks.

"True, but you cannot deny his abilities. He surpass that of an average coordinator as if he evolved, which is rare due to the fact Coordinator's genetic manipulation prevents that.", the mysterious man answers. "I'll have Keys keep an eye on him, so he wouldn't try anything. Plus we could use a deterrent."

"By the way. What of the coup d'etat faction among the EA government? Our public enforcers, Blue Cosmos will not be able to handle them.", Djibril questions.

"Do not worry. Their coup may prove useful too us, and I already have sent one of my private enforcers to deal with the situation. Oh, and have Cancer go to the Pentagon, once he wakes."

* * *

 _Someplace in Texas..._

An OMNI jet flies towards a hidden base in the area. The jet lands and Damien Scirocco walks out. He looks around finding civilians and OMNI defectors arming themselves for their revolution against the EA Government, more specifically the Atlantic Federation. Several of them point their guns at him, but Scirocco remains unconcerned.

"Who's in charge here?", Scirocco demands in frustration.

"Who's asking?", a man dressed in an olive green version of the EA uniform, with a tan trenchcoat with graying white hair, with an eye patch over his right eye step in. Even though his face was aged his body still had the prime of a young man. He has none other than General Talon.

* * *

 _In the base command center..._

"I ask you to give up the coup. The situation has gotten far beyond any of our control. The naturals blame the coordinators over what happened in Copernicus, while the coordinators blames the naturals over what happened to Junius Seven. Right now the two sides declares war. And the Blue Cosmos controlled EA government needs one more push to have every natural on Earth in the palm of their hands.", Scirocco states.

"What are you talking about?", James Ralph, adopted son of General Talon asks in confusion.

"He's trying to say that Blue Cosmos will take advantage of our revolution and state that we support the coordinators, resulting in every natural to side with the extremists.", Talon explains. "However that is only a speculation."

"Not this time. Blue Cosmos are being aided by a powerful secret organization the same one that started the Reconstruction War. The soldiers of that organization are fighters they were born and trained for war.", Damien states.

"Why come back now?", Talon asks.

"Because we forced them. We forced them when the naturals created the first coordinator, George Glenn. Knowing that they cannot fight us head on, they are making use of the hatred between the two side and the coming war to weaken both sides and conquer us all.", Scirocco explains. After a brief moment Talon and his staff, minus James laugh at this.

"Are you telling me that GOD is still in action?", Talon laughs. "That organization has been defeated and exiled from Earth after the Reconstruction War. I doubt that they have the strength to fight another war."

"You are underestimating them. You forget they were the original designers of the space colony project, thus they have a way to survive the depth of space. Not only that their ideology of power and supremacy is so great anyone is willing to join their ranks. Even if we did wiped out GOD in the Reconstruction War their legacy and ideology will live on and someone else will try and follow their footstep."

"I've heard enough. You may leave.", Talon finish. Sighing in defeat Scirocco leaves. James then walks to his father to confront him over what happens.

Scirocco makes his way to his jet, until someone calls out to him.

"Wait!", James call out running to the man. "Take me with you."

"Did you're father agree with this?", Scirocco asks.

"Let my father be damned!", James answers in frustration.

* * *

 _Sometime in March..._

In the Pentagon, The Patriot makes their move by attacking in the inside.

"What the hell was that!?" an EA general (Blue Cosmos) shouts when the building shakes..

"Sir, armed personnel are attacking the Pentagon! A-Wing through C-Wing are already breached!" reports a soldier before more explosions were heard.

"Somebody answer me! Who the hell is doing this!" as he demands what the hell was happening, the door to the room then open.

"I believe I can answer that for you general..." the said as he placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

The generals looked at the man and and their faces morphed into shock as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Y-You..."

"Yes..." the man said, before raising his right hand which held a Colt Single Action Army Revolver. "Me." He pulls the trigger, and a single shot rang out as the General fell back. Moments later, several men and women in OMNI Enforcer uniforms, only missing their OMNI patches, which were replaced with those of very familiar red white and blue flags, enter the room. All with weapons raised, aimed at everyone else in the room who froze.

The man walks calmly forward, as everyone in the room, who was not with the trench coated man, began raising their hands in surrender, as he walks towards the wounded General. He was still alive, but bleeding out, still looking at him in shock.

"You and Blue Cosmos ruined this nation, General," he said, practically spitting out the rank. "You've forgotten what this nation used to stand for." He ejected the spent round of his Revolver. "Life," he drew out a new round from his pocket. "Liberty," he loaded the round into the revolver with a satisfying click. "And the Pursuit of Happiness."

The General could only look on in fear as the man pointed the gun at his face, while cocking the hammer back.

"I know you understand..."

BAM!

And with that one shot, the Blue Cosmos General was no more. He looked at the other two generals in the room, who looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"General Talon...what is the meaning of this!?" the first said in shock and anger. "You realize we're going to be in a war here!? We need to deal with those Space mons-" In the blink of an eye, General Jack Talon snapped his hand forward, and grabs the General by the neck, choking him before he drew him close, and glare at him with his one eye.

"I don't care about ZAFT or the PLANTs," he said. "Not now at least… and this so-called 'War' of yours is a pointless conflict that should have been avoided in the first place! That 'war' can wait, because right now," he then kneed the General in the stomach, "you're dealing with the Second American Revolution."

The second general's eyes, as well as everyone who had their hands up, widened at that declaration.

"W-What did you say? Talon... the old government died during the Reconstruction War!"

Jack turned to look at the man as he held the still gasping general by the throat. "A government can be re-made, as long as it serves the people by the people, and not the auspices of greedy men like all of you, who use the jealousy of those pathetic fundamentalists in Blue Cosmos. I intend to rectify that, and purge them from this world, so that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, Natural and Coordinator, can live with the same freedoms that the original Continental Congress had originally wanted."

The choking General could only gape.

"T-This is insane... THIS IS MADNESS!"

Talon smirks a bit as he raise the General, lifting him off the floor. "Madness?" he asks, before he took a deep breath. "THIS! IS! AMERICA!" And with that, he delivered one final punch to the General's face, however someone grabs his wrist. Talon turns to who it is and sees Baron Cancer.

"I beg to differ, General.", Cancer said snapping Talon's arm painfully. Talon's men point their guns at Caner, but before they could do anything they were all decapitated as they bodies fall. Talon was horrified at what he just witness. Did one man just wiped out a battalion.

Just then Talon receive a radio call.

" _General, help! We're under attack! I repeat, under... Arg!_ "

It was then Talon realize that this was a trap.

* * *

 _Back in the Patriot's Base in Texas..._

A large army of Blue Cosmos soldiers crept towards the base in the night. Their forward unit having successfully kill the sentries.

Inside the base Captain Ferret, Talon's XO, walks out his office to get some fresh air, only to see the Blue Cosmos army approaching. In panic he draws his pistol and shot one of them. Having lost the element of surprise the enemy army charges forward with a war cry. "For the preservation of our Blue and Pure World!"

This woke the base defenders, causing them to mobilize and set up their defenses. Although the base was well heavily fortified the enemy forces attack with a number of 20,000 infantries, 5000 Linear Tanks, 500 Artillery Cannons, 2500 Linear Artillery, 1000 Missile Trucks, and 2000 Spearheads.

"How the hell did they find us?", one of the Patriot soldiers questions firing on the enemy.

The base defenders head for their tanks to fight back only to see the bunker housing them explodes. Ferret looks to where the explosion is and sees something coming out of the smoke. It was a ZAFT GINN only painted black wearing samurai armor.

"What the hell is a ZAFT GINN doing here. Only coordinators pilot those and Blue Cosmos hates them."

Ferret then notice an insignia on it's shoulder and widen his eyes in terror as he recognizes that symbol. It was the symbol of GOD, proving that now only the organization was returned, but they were playing right into their hands.

The GINN readies it's hip shotguns and fire on the defenders. Being attacked in both the inside and outside, the entire Patriot forces was wiped out with no survivors.

* * *

 _Back in the Pentagon..._

Cancer continues to brutally beat Talon with his bare hands. Cancer picks Talon up and punches him three times to the face. Talon tries to fight back, but Cancer proves himself to be a more superior fighter at the same time Cancer continuously mocks Talon over his beliefs. Enraged Talon grabs his revolver and shoots Cancer to the head, but to his shock the bullet merely bounce off.

"Nice try, but my new body is made of Mobile Suit Grade armor. You need mobile suit weapons to kill me.", Cancer sneers before decapitating Talon with a superhuman kick, killing him instantly as blood splatters all over the place.

* * *

After the failed revolution new reporters reveal to the world that the Blue Cosmos are heroes as the so called Patriot Army was nothing more than coordinator sympathizers helping ZAFT by attacking the EA in the inside. The civilians bought the whole thing, while the loyal EA forces remain skeptic.

"This just made the situation worse.", Scirocco said turning off the screen. Inside his office are members of White Hope along with James as it's newest member.

"It won't be long until the PLANTs make their move. And what ever they are planning, it won't be good.", Law state.

"Not only that Blue Cosmos now have the entire Atlantic Federation under their thumb, and its causing a strain with the other nations.", Jame said grimly.

"I'll do what I can to convince the people that Blue Cosmos are not the heroes they are thought to be. It may not change their minds on how they think about coordinators, but it's better than having them in charge.", Scirocco said.

"While you do that we'll take the fight to Blue Cosmos and ZAFT and try to keep the peace, we are after all an independent faction of the EA.", Law said.

"I pray for you success.", Scirocco said saluting them with Team White Hope returning the salute.

* * *

 **Please Review...**

* * *

 **SEED Omake... Haro!**

"Admiral Scirocco, you delivery from Supreme Enterprises has arrive.", Law reports with several hundreds of crates staked behind him.

"Good open it up.", Scirocco orders.

Law and James opens on up and suddenly there is an avalanche of Haros falling onto them.

"What the hell are theses things?!", James cries out trying to slimb out.

"They are called Haros. Some pink hair girl gave one to Djibril after his company fixed their shuttle as a thank you. Djibril had this mass produced and it has become a large hit that both Naturals and Coordinators are buying them.

"What are you going to use it for?", Law asks after crawling out of the pile.

"I'm programming them to serve as assistants for the pilots of the mobile armor and later mobile suits.", Scirocco explains.

"I'm surprised you thought of something like that.", James said amazed.

"Yeah, something like that.", Scirocco nervously said hiding a Star Wars and Gundam 00 databook.


	3. Phase 3: The Neo Nazis

**Gundam Seed OMNI**

 **Phase 3: The Neo Nazis**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

"Are you insane?! This operation is genocide!", Byakuya shouts in anger standing before the PLANT Supreme Council.

"I understand your anger son, but we can't risk another nuclear attack on the PLANTs.", Siegel Clyne said.

"That was Blue Cosmos doing! You can't just blame the Naturals on this!"

"Well it's the Alliance fault for letting them steal some of their nukes.", Wong points out.

"But..."

"Enough! You are dismissed!"

Byakuya leaves in frustration.

"How'd it go?", Henry asks.

"That bad?", Tao White said.

"What do we do now?", Russel asks.

"Gather the others.", Byakuya said.

* * *

 _Pentagon..._

"It's almost been a month since ZAFT done anything since Victoria.", CIC Kuroda grumbles.

"Who knows, maybe the PLANT Supreme Council believe our story.", Defense Minister Keller said.

"A few perhaps, but I wouldn't put pass Wong and several others. Almost half the ZAFT forces are extremists like Blue Cosmos, but with better toys."

"Which reminds me how are our coordinators?"

"Fortunately we were able to transfer them to safer areas of our territory where our people are more acceptable to coordinators. Also our military are guarding the borders to prevent any Blue Cosmos fanatics to enter."

"Our nuclear stockpile?"

"Locked away in an underground storehouse and I tripled the guards. None are extremists."

"I can't believe everything is falling apart! We already suffered enough from the Reconstruction War and the Plague! And to make matters worse Talon made Blue Cosmos the heroes by unknowingly playing the bad guy."

"You should be thankful the that Founding Families have taken full control of the military and have kicked out all extremists out of here."

"Well that is good news."

"Unfortunately a majority of our men are recruits and volunteers. They're currently under-armed and under-trained. I'm afraid we have to call them back to service."

"I don't like it as much as you do, but we don't have much choice. Then again a peaceful life isn't their strong point. In the mean time Law and James are out searching for unique individuals."

Just then a soldier enters the meeting room holding a strange ball with eyes. "Sir, I have something you may want to see."

* * *

 _Canada..._

OMNI troopers fire on the enemy as Agent Liam enters the battlefield. She sees Blue Cosmos Insurgents trying to break in and attack the city of coordinators.

"Those extremists are back!", Liam calls out to Director Williams.

"Don't they know when to give up. They are too ill equip and trained to take us on. All they have is numbers.", Williams grumbles in annoyance.

"Makes you wish you were back to fighting Neo Nazis or GOD. At least their soldiers are competent.", Liam said shooting an approaching insurgent down with a pistol without looking.

"Men, second wave incoming!", Williams calls out as OMNI soldiers mobilize.

"David, lead your team and flank them.", William orders, which David complies. "York, battle positions!"

"Up to the front!", York orders as the soldiers mobilize to the barricade.

William signals the troops to open fire on the insurgents.

* * *

 _Somewhere near New Jersey..._

"Alright place it over there.", Alex Strassmeier orders pointing to where a gun turret shall be placed.

"Colonel Strassmeier, the shipment you ordered from Supreme Enterprises has arrived.", a soldier reports.

"Right on time. I can see why Supreme Enterprises is said to be the best."

"If I may, why are we buying from Supreme Enterprises. Their products are worth 50% more than what the National Defense Industry Association would give us."

Alex pat the soldier to the shoulder. "You're new to this so I can understand why you are confused with this. Let me show you."

Alex walks over to a firing range and picks up a rifle. "This is the ARX-160 Assault Rifle that the National Defense Industry supplied us with. Now watch this."

Alex fires on a metal target dummy which some of the bullets bounce off on impact. Alex puts the rifle away and picks up another one. "Now this one is the ARX-160 that Supreme Enterprises makes."

Alex fires again and this time the bullet pierce thru the metal.

"As you can see, Supreme Enterprises is known to their quality over quantity. Sure they may take longer and are more expensive, but they are worth it as long as we can do damage to our enemies. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now get me a map. I still have work to do on our HQ. Have the base garrisons arrive?"

* * *

"I'm newly assigned! I'm Crewman Recruit Adrian Gekido!", a young man salutes.

"You must the new recruit. I am Colonel Nanao Simmons, executive officer of the White Hope Regiment. General Simmons will arrive shortly so please wit down.", a young girl with long black hair said.

A tall, light-skinned man wearing a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his military uniform carrying a bottle of wine. Nanao snatches the bottle out of the man's hand.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"You may be the general and commander of this regiment, but you have no right to be drinking on the job, especially when you have a interview to do.", Nanao said scolding the man.

"Alright, alright!", Harold Simmons said surrendering before sitting by his desk and picking up the files. He raise an eyebrow clearly impressed at what he sees.

"Impressive. The top of all your classes during your academy days. You even graduated in half the required time of staying. Now for the ultimate test."

Adrian tense up upon hearing the ultimate test.

"What do you think about coordinators?"

"I believe coordinators are livings like us and I see them as equals rather than inferiors or superiors. I believe that coordinators exist for a reason although that reason is unknown. I'm also half-and-half. My father is a natural, while my mother is a coordinator. What they told is that you do judge a person from the outside, but from the inside."

Harold turns to Nanao, who nods to him confirming that he is not lying. Harold walks to Adrian and pats him to the back.

"You'll fit in just fine. You do not follow the ideals of Blue Cosmos, thus makes you greater than they are. Welcome to White Hope."

* * *

 _Elsewhere under Berlin..._

A large number of men wearing nazi-like uniforms line up as several intimidating people walk past them.

Those people are; Black Malek, Baron Cancer, Fiemus Tact, Nano Tech, Nicolas Ayanami, Keys, and Eve Manipulator.

Inside the meeting room two of the Nazi Officers shot out of their seats and starts attacking each other without knowing why.

"What… what're you doing…", One officer gasps as another one held him by the throat.

"It's not me!" the other officer told him, "I don't know what's going on!"

"This isn't the time for your stupid pranks!" the first officer snaps.

"It's no prank!" the other officer insist. "It's like something's moving my hands and I can't stop them!"

"That's ridiculous!" the first officer growls, "Gah… I can't… breathe…"

A third Officer got out of his seat and attempt to stop the others.

Further around the large round table sat an black hair woman. This woman was known as 'Baroness' Natasha.

"Eve, this your doing." Tsuru chide, "Be a good girl and stop that."

A really young girl was playing with two dolls. "Be a good girl? No offense, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get this little meeting started so I can go back to playing.", Eve then waves her hand at the two fighting officers.

This cause the other officer to stop choking the first and then draw his sword.

"You idiot!", the first exclaims drawing his sword, "What do you think you're doing now?"

"Your playing has gone on long enough, Eve!" the third officer snaps.

"STOP! ENOUGH!", a voice booms out stopping everyone. They turn to see a new arrival standing in the doorway. The man was Murdock second-in-command of the Neo Nazis.

"I apologize for the late welcome," Murdock told those attending. "Thank you for coming. Traitor to the cause!"

"Hey, now! I only came here to see if the Neo Nazis can give me more entertainment than GOD. Lately my missions have scaring off people, provoking battles I can't involved in and blowing up empty building with no one fighting back. I was hoping for a real challenge.", Baron Cancer said sitting down with his feet on the table. "I heard you guys from the Neo Nazis are much bolder and are more willing to take the Atlantic Federation's Finest head on."

"Don't worry, I assure you'll have your share of fun.", Murdock said sitting down as well. Just then they hear three pair of footsteps approaching.

Everyone looked up in surprise as Lord Djibril along with two other men walk into the room. The one on the right wear a purple ZAFT uniform, while the one on the right wear a high ranking EA uniform with both their faces shadowed.

"So good to hear your dulcet tones again, Cancer.", Djibril remarks. "And you SIC Murdock, I hope you've been well."

"Djibril!" one of the officers gasps in shock.

"I must say," Djibril said, "I've never understood why the Neo Nazis and GOD insist on pretending they get along after what GOD did to our leader, but perhaps you can enlighten me."

"'Masters of Sword' Djibril," Cancer greets Djibril as he walk up to the table. "Perhaps this little get-together will be interesting after all."

"What brings you here, Djibril?" Murdock inquire. "You've been busy lately running your company."

"Well, I heard about your meeting and thought I might sit in on it.", Djibril replies. "I heard it involves our dead leader and I'd like to stay informed. That is all."

"Very well. Bazz Burner of the Inner Circle has informed me that hey have found they way to resurrect you leader and make him even more powerful than before.", Murdock announce shocking nearly everyone.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Asia..._

A mansion is on fire, while a five figures emerge from the flames with center shadowed figure carrys a skull. "There he is the last piece of our leader's bones."

Another shadow figure shows up. "So what's our next move?"

"For now we must do what GOD tells us to do, until we see for ourselves what they discover and how it will benefit for us."

* * *

Please review...

* * *

 **SEED Omake... Haro!**

A young Athrun hands Lacus another Haro he made, which Lacus graciously accepts. Suddenly Byakuya grabs Athrun by the collar and throws him out of the house.

"Just because this marriage is arranged doesn't mean I accept it!", Byakuya grumbles in frustration walking across the hallway.

The young Lacus comically cries at what she saw.

"I was wondering why people kept their distance away from me."

Flashback...

Many men were admiring Lacus, but when Byakuya appears behind her with a dark aura they immediately flee in fear.


	4. Phase 4: The Cure

**Gundam Seed OMNI**

 **Phase 4: The Cure**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 _Atlantic Federation, United States, Washington DC..._

"Blue Cosmos didn't pay us enough for this shit!", a terrorist screams in panic driving a truck.

"No kidding! Now I know what they meant when they said 'Hundred tried, hundred died.'.", another said firing his machine gun on a **F-7D Spearhead** only for the bullets to simply bounce off. They driver then makes a sharp turn to a tunnel losing the jet.

"I lost him! You think I lost him?", the driver asks in hope.

"I think you lost him! I think we're good.", the gunner said in relief.

Just then Hanza lands on the truck front.

"No! You're anything but good.", Hanza said before jumping to the upper part of the truck as the gunner fires his shotgun causing glass to spray at their face. Hanza breaks the side window and rips the steering wheel off, causing the truck the go out of control and crash after Hanza jumps off safely.

"This is Lieutenant Hanza, I took care of the last of them.", Hanza said to his radio before throwing a kunai at a surviving terrorist to the neck behind him.

"Roger that.", David Azreal said as his team are moping up the rest of the terrorists some dressed as civilians and cops. David walks over to an injured terrorist and points his pistol to the forehead. "Remember this in Hell. Mess with the Atlantic Federation. You mess with us big time.", David said before firing.

* * *

 _Azrael Estate..._

"All terrorists, mercenaries, and our agents that took part in the attack are all dead and the rest have broken contact with us.", a Blue Cosmos agent reports to Muruta Azrael. "They said "One billion dollars is too small for them to take on White Hope." or "Fighting White Hope is a doom to fail job."."

In frustration Muruta throws his wine glass to the wall. "This attack was to show the public that Loyalist moral ways will hinder their effectiveness and make Blue Cosmos heroes, but now that it has failed the Loyalist will now increase security and have total control of the police, government agencies and other military groups not on our side. Once that happens, our members who have infiltrated the ranks will be singled out. This is all falling apart!"

Just then another agent enters.

"Sir, someone is here to meet with you.", the agent said as a blonde man wearing a lab coat enters the room.

"I am Valerio Valeri. I have an offer you can't refuse.", the man said with a smile.

* * *

 _Orb Union, Morgenroete..._

A ZAFT terrorist kicks open the door to the rooftop pulling a woman with a bag covering her head followed by three others. Two **VoLPHAU** lands on the roof to pick up the men, while Orb soldiers led by Colonel Kisaka moves in and fires on the terrorist.

The terrorists and hostage got on to the transport planes and takes off, but not before the leader pulls out a remote. Kisaka then notice the entire rooftop is laced with explosives.

"Fall back!", Kisaka orders. "Fall back!"

He and his men successfully evacuate the rooftop before the bombs detonate.

The lead terrorist then removes the bag from the hostage's head revealing to be Erica Simmons.

"Thanks, I hate to miss the view.", Erica said sarcastically.

Two **Helis** gives chase to the two VoLPHAU firing on the transport.

"You know those soldiers don't seem to like you that much, Mrs. Simmons.", the lead terrorist said climbing onto a YMF-01B Proto GINN.

"Occupational hazard.", Simmon answers, clearly stating the she's been through similar situations before.

"You and me both.", the leader said before closing the cockpit and the Proto-Ginn picks up M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle.

"So which are you guys angling for? Life in prison or blaze of glory?", Erica asks.

"You should watch you mouth, lady! You're not proving to be much use to us.", the leader spat loading up.

"No offense, but it just takes pretty huge stones to kidnap me of all people.", Erica points out.

"Oh, didn't you here?", the leader asks. "Terrorist attack in Washington DC. General Harold's busy, we scramble."

"You do know he flies fast.", Erica states.

"We'll take our chances.", the leader said before the cargo door opens up and the Proto-GINN fires a shot destroying one of the chasing Helis. Nearby a white mobile suit watch the entire event transpire. The pilot glares at the two VoLPHAUs and then chase after them.

The Proto-GINN in the second VoLPHAU spots the white mobile suit approaching him in incredibly fast speed and fires his machine gun at it. The bullets however harmlessly bounce off the armor as the mobile suit punches one of the propellers. The VoLPHAU flies out of control, but the mobile suit grabs the back of the plane and swings it to a pile of steel storage containers really hard.

"What the...?!", the terrorist leader yells in shock and he sees the white mobile suit swinging the VoLPHAU again and again.

"Plus there's the other one.", Erica points out.

"Other one?!"

"Harold's and my adopted daughter, pilot of the alien mobile suit Gundam Eikasia.", Erica calmly answers. "Didn't you here?"

"No, I didn't hear!"

"You really should watch Atlantic Federation News."

After swinging the VoLPHAU for the tenth time Eikasia chase after the last one. The leader quickly reloads his recoilless rifle and fires, scoring a hit on Eikasia.

"You don't many teenage girls, do you?", Erica asks causing the leader to look at her. "Rebellious. Angry at the world. Doesn't know her own strength."

Eikasia flies out of the smoke unharmed from the blast and continues to give chase.

"You're deep trouble."

The leader loads up a third rocket and prepares to fire, but before he could do so Eikasia fires an optical blast at the rifle destroying it. Eikasia then tears the side wall of the VoLPHAU open. A Proto-GINN fires it's machine gun on her, but she simply grabs the gun and toss it out of the aircraft, before punching the Proto-GINN down. Eikasia then fires a smaller optical beam cutting the handcuffs behind Erica, freeing her.

The Proto-GINN Eikasia punched down gets back up, draws its sword and attacks. Eikasia grabs the sword arm and rips it out of the mobile suit. The leader moves in the attack her, but she grabs the neck and tears off the cockpit hatch exposing the pilot. Eikasia's optics then glow aiming directly at the pilot.

"Hold it! The girl is the bad cop?", the leader questions as he knows Simmons never kill a unarmed or wounded enemy. Just then the VoLPHAU stops as it crashes into something. Everyone inside then see a black mobile suit stopping the aircraft with one hand.

"She's just here visiting her mother.", the pilot answers. "You just put her in a bad mood."

Eikasia drops the Proto-GINN and flies off, leaving her father to finish the rest.

"You alright, Erica?", Harold asks his wife.

"I am now, Harold.", Erica answers.

"Nice outfit. For our dinner together?"

"Yeah, but if I knew I was going to be abducted I might have skipped the heels."

"Seatbelt?"

Erica then buckles up. Having heard enough the leader climbs out of his mobile suit and point his pistol to Erica's head.

"Enough! Let me explain how this is gonna go!", the leader states, but Harold responds by flipping the VoLPHAU to the side. The leader screams as he falls out of the aircraft, through the opening Eikasia made into the water. Harold then flips the VoLPHAU back.

"Anyone else care to educate me?", Harold asks. The remaining terrorist put their hands up. Gundam Raguel then place the VolPHAU onto the port allowing Orb authorities to take over.

Harold exits out of his mobile suit and sees Uzumi Nara Athha waiting for him.

"Normally I would be mad that an Atlantic Federation General is in Orb territory, but considering you were invited and the one kidnapped was your wife I'll just let it slide. However your presence here must not be known.", Uzumi said.

"Good to see you too, Uzumi. Perhaps your Lion of Orb persona might convince the hardheaded public to stop this foolish war.", Harold jokes which Uzumi chuckles at that.

"I may be good, but I'm not that good.", Uzumi said. "After all I'm only human."

"Well since your here you don't mind if I invite you to our dinner.", Harold asks.

"No, I don't mind.", Uzumi said. "It has been a long time since we last saw each other since the Mendel incident."

* * *

 _Later at Erica's home..._

"So how is Cagalli doing?", Harold asks Uzumi.

"She's doing well, but she does have some of her father's personality.", Uzumi answers. "Which reminds me do they know?"

"They know that Cagalli is Ulen's daughter, but they have no interest on her.", Harold answers. "Fortunately they convinced that the Ultimate Coordinator Project has failed and stopped their investigation, especially after they killed Ulen."

"I fear what they plan to do with the body.", Uzumi said grimly. "G.O.D. is known for defying the nature of life. They even tried to create life itself. No doubt they plan to resurrect Ulen from the grave as their slave soldier."

"That is concerning. Not only Ulen was one of the best minds on Earth, but also a powerful soldier.", Harold said. "I fear G.O.D. is slowly becoming more powerful each day."

"There is some good news. I heard rumors that there is some sort of infighting among the ranks and that the Neo-Nazis are planning to take G.O.D. out.", Erica said.

"That should buy us some time, but either way we'll be fighting the winner.", Harold said. "That reminds me. I also came here to give you this."

Harold gives Uzumi a notebook. "Our scientists did some research on Ulen's project and Kira's DNA, and let me tell you this. Ulen has succeeded. He found the way to restore fertility to the coordinators."

"That would mean the coordinators will once more give birth to the new generation.", Uzumi said in surprise reading some of the notes.

"Unfortunately with the current situation this cure will just increase the tension between the two sides.", Harold said sadly. "I'm afraid you must hold onto this until the time is right."

* * *

 _Later..._

Uzumi enters his limo and studies the notebook as his driver drives him home. Uzumi makes a sad smile as he closes the book.

"That's just like you Ulen. You gave up your future in order for this world to keep theirs."

* * *

Please review...

* * *

 **SEED Omake... Haro!**

In the studio Lacus Clyne was having a talk with Meer Campbell.

"Lacus if I may asks. This dress I'm wearing was found in your closet during my time being you, but the strange thing is that no one ever saw you wearing it. Why?", Meer asks.

"Oh, that?", Lacus said with a blush. "I did wore it once when my manager suggest it for one of my music videos."

"What happened?"

"My brother sent my manager to the hospital and had all copies destroyed. He allowed my to keep one after some begging."

"You know without the skirt part it almost looks like a swimsuit."

"That's because it is a swimsuit."

"Oh."


	5. Phase 5 April Fool Crisis - Part 1

**Gundam Seed OMNI**

 **Phase 5: April Fool Crisis - Return of the Battle Android Troopers**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

A ZAFT soldier barges into the PLANT Supreme Council in panic.

"They're gone!"

"We're in a meeting here!", Ezalia yells in frustration.

"Whose gone?", Jeremy asks.

"Byakuya Clyne and his regiment!", the soldier reports. "They're not anywhere in the PLANTs!"

"Where the hell are they?!", Patrick demands.

"Their ships, mobile suits and several other items are missing as well thus it is assume that they are in space. Control tried to get in contact with them, but are unable to."

Just then another ZAFT soldier enters.

"Sir, the Weapons Development Division have reported that many of their work have been copied and that the one who took them is Byakuya Clyne!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Isn't is obvious?", Wong said silencing the outburst. "He has abandoned our cause and has most likely warned the Naturals of our operation. We have no choice, but to move up the schedule."

* * *

 _Tartaros HQ..._

A helicopter lands onto helipad, waiting there is Alex Strassmeier and coming out of the helicopter is Director Williams.

"Welcome, Director William. I originally expected Defense Minister Keller to come and oversee the construction of this base.", Alex said walking with the director.

"That was the plan, but unfortunately he is in space overlooking the defense preparation for the Shield Gate.", Willaim explains.

"Then the rumors are true. ZAFT plans to launch a massive attack on us."

"Yes, from what the son of Chairman Cycle told us after his defection ZAFT plans to drop these Neutron Jammers into the Earth's surface.", William said. "These Neutron Jammers are created to block the movement of free neutrons. In other words render all nuclear weapons and nuclear power plants on the surface useless."

"That's insane! Nuclear fission is currently our primary source of power. Without it we'll suffer a severe energy crisis and casualties will be extremely high."

"We've already warned the other nations, and the Commander-in-Chief is supplying the civilians emergency power generators. It's no substitute, but enough to last for the winter."

"What about the Odysseus?"

"It's off meeting with Byakuya' Clyne's fleet, I'm afraid it won't make it in time to prepare for the attack."

"Wait! You said the CIC is doing humanitarian aid work. Then who's in the Odysseus?"

"Take a wild guess.", Willaim placing his hand on his forehead as if suffering a headache.

* * *

 _Somewhere in space..._

In Byakuya's personal Laurasia-Class ship the crew look in awe as they see the Odysseus-Class Flagship greeting them.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"That thing along is enough to take out an entire fleet."

"I heard it was built during the Reconstruction War."

Byakuya simply stares at the ship. Although he doesn't show it he was also in awe at looking at such a magnificent ship.

"Sir, your shuttle is ready."

Byakuya nods and leave.

* * *

 _Inside the Odysseus..._

Adrian Gekido walks in the hallway in total amazement. The inside of the ship is just as spectacular are the outside.

"I can't believe it! I'm in the symbol of the Atlantic Federation space fleet.", Adrian said as he enters the rec room walking past two men conversing.

"Hey, Rick! I heard that Harold assigned you to a GINN we got from the black market, but you turned it down.", James said to Rick while playing a dice game.

"Mobile Suit may be the next level of warfare, but I prefer something smaller and faster.", Rick said putting the dices in a cup. "Unless you have a mobile suit that turns into a jet I'll stick with my Moebius unit."

Rick rolls the dices.

"YAHTZEE!", James cheers.

"Gay!", Rick said.

"You suck!"

Adrian notice a large crowd looking at a large screen. On screen was a simulation battle between two GINNs.

"$20 on Kagura!"

"My money is on Law!"

A GINN armed with two swords makes multiple swings on a another GINN armed with standard armaments. The GINN blocks off the swings but was on the defensive unable to counterattack.

Just then six missiles fire from an asteroid towards the two swords GINN. Too focused on the enemy the GINN failed to notice the missiles and is struck down by them.

SIMULATION OVER

LAW WINS

The ones who vote for Law cheers while the ones voting for Kagura cries.

Two cockpits open up and out comes Kagura and Law.

"That explains why the missile launchers on your GINN's leg were missing.", Kagura said. "You've got to teach me how to lay clever traps."

"All I can say is that I use my surroundings to my advantage.", Law said as the two shake hands.

"Are they coordinators, because they clearly piloted a simulated GINN.", Adrian asks one of the crew member.

"No, they're actually Naturals with skills of a coordinator.", the member said. "We call them Natural Coordinators, because we can't think of a better name for it."

"How do you know?"

"I was one of the investigators on George Glenn's assassination along with Harold and William. We found his journal and learned the true purpose of the Coordinators. They were to "coordinate" the next step of humanity's evolution and Law, Kagura and several others are proof of that. Unfortunately the ideal is shared to many."

"You sure know alot Mr..."

"Call me Tsukasa Forge. I'm the Chief Technician and Researcher of White Hope.", Forge said waving goodbye and leaves, but not before grimly muttering. "If only that was the case."

Adrian heard those words, but shrugs it off.

* * *

 _Azrael Estate..._

"Neutron Jammers.", Azrael said reading the files. "Although we will lose our nuclear stockpile, we'll be able to gain more supporters to our cause. Plus the nukes are useless as long as those non-believers are guarding them."

"While it may be easy for the other nations, the chance to them being dropping in Atlantic Federation territory is slim.", Baron Cancer said. "The OMNI Enforcers are guarding all entry point heavily."

"You said they're all guarding the entry points correct?", Azrael said looking up. "What if we give them a reason to spread their forces?"

"That will increase the chances."

"Get me contact with all Blue Cosmos branches all over the world.", Azrael said. "Have them launch and all out attack on the Atlantic Federation from both the outside and inside."

"Blue Cosmos attack from the ground, while ZAFT attack from space.", Cancer said.

"For increase efficiency, you are to lead the attack."

"Consider it done."

* * *

 _Tartaros HQ..._

"Director! The Eastern Seaboard is under attack!"

"What?! ZAFT have no army in the Earth surface.", William said.

"It's not ZAFT! It's Blue Cosmos!"

"Sir, there are attacks within the territory!"

"The west side is under attack!"

"Great Britain and Ireland is being invaded!"

"What are your orders!"

'This is your doing, Azrael!', William though in frustration. "We have no choice! Deploy the garrison and anyone we can spare!"

"But sir..."

"I know. Let's just hope that the space forces can handle the situation."

* * *

 _Orbit over the Atlantic Federation..._

Hundreds and hundreds of ZAFT ships consisting of Laurasia-Class and Dropship then appear in front of the Atlantic Federation 1st Fleet and the Space Fortress Odin.

"Minister, ZAFT forces are attacking us in high numbers."

"Get me, General Harold! Immediately!", Keller orders as the Excalibur fleet moves in firing a barrage.

* * *

 _Tartaros HQ..._

Command continues to relay orders to the men fighting outside.

"Sir, I can't seem to get any contact with Northern Virginia."

"Move over, I'll try.", William said grabbing the headsets. "Northern Virginia Branch. This is Director William. Do you copy?"

" _They're everywhere?!"_

"NV Branch, repeat!"

 _"I'm looking at transport planes parachuting robots! They look like BATs! Where the hell did Blue Cosmos get them?!"_

"Standby! Attempting to contact the nearest unit to aid you."

" _I read you. This is Captain David Azrael of Phantom Pain. Do you copy over?"_

* * *

 _Northern Virginia..._

Phantom Pain members riding their humvees and jeeps, drive though a small town. A radio chatter is heard of OMNI forces unpreparedly engaging the BATs.

 _"Blue Cosmos_ _have everything east of I-95! My sector's (static) fall within the hour! We've lost contact with (static), where's the air support!? Tell (static) prepare to engage! Enemy paratroopers and BATs are infiltrating our position. We are cut (static), I repeat, we are cut off!"_

Up above in the sky, Blue Cosmos F7-D Speaheads are flying low and fast and transport planes are dropping paratroopers. The Phantom Pain members fire on the ones in their range when...

"Incoming! Get out, get out!", David yells as he and his team get out of their vehicles as a car crushes the humvee after being thrown by a BAT, bulky human-size black robots. A few BATs and alot of Blue Cosmos soldiers open fire on the pinned down team. David pulls out a mirror to access the situation only for it to shatter after a few seconds. "Shit! Team, this way! Let's go let's go!"

The Phantom Pain members take the scenic route as David makes a call to Command.

"Command, this is Phantom 0-0 requesting air support, over!"

"Phantom 0-0, all air support is already engaged. Additional ground support is en route to your position but has encountered heavy resistance, over."

"Roger that Command. Be advised, we've encountered BATs armed with .50 caliber weapons and auto-cannons and are proceeding on foot, over.

"Command copies all. Good luck. Out."

They continue down the back way until they reach the street.

"Captain, did HQ just tell us to go 'F' ourselves?", Lt. Dian Liam asks.

"Pretty much, Lieutenant! I still wonder where the hell did Blue Cosmos get all these BATs."

"If I recall they were used in the Reconstruction War, but were shut down before they could be an absolute threat."

"Yeah, however there were rumors of multiple storage facilities housing thousands of them all over the Earth ad space.", David said. "My guess is that Blue Cosmos found some by chance or someone told them the locations."

A BAT then tears down a wall of a house next to them and throws a refrigerator at them. The team ducks down in time and Liam fires a grenade from her rifle blowing up the BAT.

"I can see why they could have won the war had they been in greater numbers.", Liam said as Kai Gator picks up a .50 Caliber weapon the destroyed BAT carried along with alot of mags heavy enough to make a normal human collapse.

"I got a visual on smoke up north. That's where the NV Branch group are located.", David said as they continue on. Just then an APC crashes to a streetlamp. Its doors open and troops exit the vehicle with the APC gun firing on Phantom Pain. They quickly take cover behind several cars firing back. "We got to take down that APC! Edward, you're up!"

"Alright! Bring the noise!", Edward Carlyle shouts as he readies a rocket launcher and fires it onto the APC blowing it up. "Yeah, that's how it goes!"

Coming out of the smoke are more BATs.

"Shit! We don't have time for this! Liam - use your smoke grenades! Kai, Edward - cover him! Throw a smoke grenade on that BATs!", David orders.

"Don't they have thermal vision?"

"No, they're dangerous, but stupid."

Liam throws two smoke grenades towards the advancing BATs blinding them.

"Quick into the alley!", David shouts leading his team into the side alley. They see a Blue Cosmos paratrooper trying to untangle himself free from his parachute, but to no avail as David simply shoots him dead. More hostiles come out of the alley and engage them, but were all shot down easily.

"Jesus, these guys did not even bother to even take cover and just simply charge at us.", Liam said looking at the bodies. David removes one the the bodies helmet and was shocked at what he saw underneath.

"What?! That's impossible!", David said in shock.

"You know this man?", Liam asks.

"Yeah, he's one of the bodyguards of a high ranking Blue Cosmos member I killed a few days ago."

"Now that you mention it the one I looked at a moment ago looks just him."

"This one, too.", Kai said looking at another corpse.

"And all these guys over here.", Edward said looking at the last ones. "They all have the same face."

Although disturbed David decide to keep his head in the game. "Take some blood samples. We'll give it to command after we're done the mission."

"Roger."

David pokes his head out of the end of the alley and sees nothing.

"All clear, but be careful. They could be hiding." The group quietly moving when they here sound of wheels. "Incoming! Truck 12 o' clock!"

They quickly opening fire on the approaching truck and successfully shot the driver causing the truck to go out of control and crash after several flips. David looks ahead and spots a barricaded area in the town square with OMNI soldiers fighting off Blue Cosmos soldiers and BATs.

"There's the garrison! On me! Go! Go! Go!"

The team quickly moves in shooting down any enemy in their way as they make over the barrier. David moves up to the closest soldier.

"Private! Gimme a sitrep! Where's your commanding officer?!"

"He was shot! We moved him to the meat locker, it's practically bulletproof!"

"What's his status?"

"He's still unconscious, you got a medic?"

 **"** Lt. Liam, check it out! What else?"

"We got BATs surrounding us and our ammunition is low! A Blue Cosmos plane made a supply drop nearby and a truck left a few minutes ago to pick them up!"

"Alright! Kai! We're going to that supply drop and get ourselves some weapons. With any luck they're most likely meant for the BATs. Edward! You stay here and provide backup!"

"It's not much, but it'll do for now.", Kai said handing a soldier a .50 caliber weapon and ammo he picked up from a destroyed BAT. Both David and Kai leave for the supply drop.

Edward looks up and spots a transport plane nearby and smiles. A BC soldiers climbs over the barricade only to see a pistol in front of his face. Edward fires and snatches an RPG before the corpse fall. "I'll take that."

Edward aims the RPG at the plane to fires the rocket directly towards the cockpit. "Everyone, take cover!"

The plane crashes and slides towards the barrier. Fortunately it didn't go all the way through leaving a wrecked plane as another part the the barrier.

"Alright, there should be something to use inside!", Edward said as he and a few men moves to the downed plane shooting down any survivors coming out. They open the cargo door and to their joy they found three Linear Tanks inside along with several crates. "Alright get these tanks ready! We'll need them!"

Suddenly missiles explode in the square, one nearly hitting the plane Edward was in.

"What the hell was was that?!"

"An enemy UAV! Take all you can and spread out!", Edward orders. "Damn, if we only know where the operator is!"

* * *

 _Near the enemy supply drop..._

David slowly sneaks up on a BC soldier, cover his mouth and slit his throat.

"Sheesh! It's like they're not even trying to guard this area.", Kai said.

"This is their territory. They think only someone stupid would come here."

"Guess, that makes us the stupid one.", Kai jokes as he pulls out a binocular and spots the supply drop. "I can see the supply drop."

"Any hostiles?"

"At least ten men and fortunately for us no BATs."

"Hah! Like they would use those guys for simply things like that. They're designed for combat not menial work."

"True. I also see one using some control rig on the truck. Must be a UAV control rig."

"We could use that.", David said moving in. "You provide sniper cover, while I sneak in."

"Roger!", Kai said readying his sniper rifle.

Through his scope he sees three BC members taking a smoke all lines up in his sight. Kai fires a single shot straight to the head killing a three at once. He takes aim at another, but the BC soldier moves behind a truck out of his sight. "Damn! David one is behind the truck, he's out of my sight."

"Copy!", David said as crawls under the truck. He rolls an empty bullet shell.

"What the?"

The BC soldier bends down to look under the truck. David moves in, stabs him to the throat and drag the body under the truck.

" _David! The the rest have finished loading up and getting ready to leave._ "

"Right!"

David draws out his pistol and comes out of his hiding place firing the first shot at the UAV controller. The other BC soldiers grab their weapons, but one was shot to the head by Kai. David moves in closer firing more shots, killing another hostile. The last two are hiding behind a car. One unpins a grenade and prepares to throw it. David spots him in time and shoots him to the shoulder causing him to drop it. The one next to him panics and picks it up from the ground. It explodes before he could throw it.

David grabs the UAV control rig off the ground, just as Kai shows up.

"Come on! Let's get these to the boys as fast as possible."

* * *

 _Town square..._

A Linear Tank fires a shot at a group of BATs destroying them.

"God, there's just no end to them!", Edward cursed seeing more are coming.

"What's the situation?!", Liam asks coming in.

"How's the patient?"

"He's stable, but that's only if we survive this."

"I know Blue Cosmos have alot of guys, but this is just too much!"

"Is it possible they went for cloning?"

"That could explain the guys with the same faces, but we need a definite answer with the sample.", Edward said before noticing that the missile firing has stopped. Just then an enemy Linear Tank moves in firing on them only for it to be blown up by a missile from a UAV. "Looks like David got the operator."

In the truck David is using the hijacked UAV to provide air support for his team. He spots a truck carrying additional troops heading towards the square. He use the UAV to launch a missile destroying it. Kai successfully broke through enemy lines and drives into the square.

"Alright we got some additional ammo along with some anti-armor weapons and some sentry guns. Get ready, They're sending everything they got!", David alerts the men as he and Kai exits the truck.

The OMNI troops grabs what's inside the truck, while David hands Liam the UAV control rig.

"We got company! Lots of company!"

"Open fire!"

Liam use the UAV and made a ten plus kill with a single shot. Kai now using a .50 caliber rifle fire on the BATs aiming for the head with some shots actually blowing the head off. Edward fires an RPG at another Linear Tank.

After some time David notice the enemy stopped firing. "Ceasefire! Ceasefire!"

As the smoke clears they see who knows how many dead bodies, wrecked BATs and vehicles. David was about to contact command when something explode from the sky.

"What the...?! What the hell happened?!"

"The Predator is down!", Liam reports as the control went static.

"Who shot it?!"

"It wasn't shot, sir! Something crashed onto it from above."

David looks up and spots a large object falling towards them fast.

"Incoming!"

Everyone jumps as the object crashes. Everyone gets back up and stops the object near them.

"What the hell is that thing?", Edward asks.

"It looks like a ZAFT re-entry pod, one from the Laurasia-Class. Must've been hit during the trip, thus messing up the landing.", David said. "Good thing the mobile suits inside are destroyed."

A GINN burst out of the wrecked pod.

"You just have to say it.", Liam mutters in annoyance then notice a BAT climbing the GINN. "What's that BAT doing?"

The BAT reach to torso and rips out the cockpit hatch. The frightened ZAFT pilot fires his handgun, but it did little to the BAT's armor and none hit the head. The BAT grabs the pilot and throws him out before getting into the GINN.

"Aw, don't tell me!", Kai groans.

"Those things can pilot mobile suits!", David said. "Everyone, move!"

Another GINN then climbs out of the pod.

"Boy, that was a rough landing.", the pilot said to the first GINN unaware of the fact it's been hijacked. "You alright?"

The hijacked GINN turn and fire on the unsuspecting GINN before pointing the rifle inside the pod. The rifle fire another round of bullets slaughtering anyone inside as David and his team only watch in horror.

"A total massacre.", Liam grimly said.

"What do we do?! Nothing we have can destroy that thing and our tanks busy with the other side.", Edward said.

"True, but there is one spot we can hit and the BAT just made it happen.", David said.

"That's right! The cockpit's exposed, since that robot ripped off the hatch. We just have to take out the BAT our at least destroy the cockpit.", David said. "What do we have?"

"We only have one RPG.", Kai said.

"Edward, can you make that shot?"

"Hey, it's me you're talking to.", Edward said grabbing the RPG.

"Well you better make that shot fast! It's finished with the pod and we're next!", Liam alerts the group.

Edward place the RPG onto his shoulder and takes aim, while the BAT finish reloading the rifle and prepares to fire. Edward makes the first shot. Everyone watches as the rocket flies and to their joy it hits the cockpit resulting a massive explosion. Everyone cheers as the GINN falls to the ground.

"Well that's it in our end. Let's hope the others are doing well.", David said looking at the burning city.

* * *

Please review...

* * *

 **SEED Omake... Haro!**

Kira, Athrun, and Shinn are seen leaning against the door that is being forced opened.

"Nice going, Shinn! You brought an army of BATs to the studio!", Athrun shouts.

"How would I know that Stella and Lunamaria had the controls?"

Flashback...

"Now Shinn, who do you pick?", both Stella and Lunamaria asks Shinn at the same time.

"Uh... Um... Her!", Shinn said pointing at Kagura.

"Huh?"

At first both Stella and Lunamaria seems calm about this, before grabbing a remote.

"Get him!", the two girls said at once.

Shinn runs through the street being chased by an army of BATs.


End file.
